


Zucchini

by deathbychai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbychai/pseuds/deathbychai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet of shameless couch sex b/c I was feeling inspired by Hannah's adorable dean/cas headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zucchini

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bow-Legged-Hunter's Dean/Cas Headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10929) by Bow-Legged-Hunter. 



Cas closes his book with a satisfied smile on his face around the same time that the end credit music for Dr. Sexy MD rolls. Dean looks down at him and smiles indulgently, ruffling his hair. “So, good book?”

“There were aspects of the book that I found very compelling, Dean.”

Dean laughs at Cas’ textbook response. After years of living on Earth, Cas still holds on to his archaic speech patterns. They smile fondly at each other and are interrupted by a loud grumble. Dean looks sheepish as he shrugs, “Was busy and didn’t get much of a chance to eat today.”

Cas all but rockets to his feet. “Oh! I was going to make zucchini bread from all of the zucchini in the garden, but I completely forgot because I was reading. I’m sorry. I’ll get started right away.”

Dean snags Cas’ arm as he gets up and tugs him back so that their bodies fit snugly against one another like two puzzle pieces. “One. Stop feeding me zucchini. Two. Let’s just order in. Three. Stop feeding me zucchini.”

Cas turns to nuzzle against his lover’s neck affectionately and responds, “But the plant is so prolific. There’s so much zucchini and…”

His words are cut off by Dean tilting his head up for a gentle kiss. Their lips meet with a soft sigh from Cas. The kiss slowly turns more demanding as Cas leans further in and twines the fingers of his right hand as best as he can into Dean’s short hair. Cas tugs back on Dean’s head and quickly leans down to trace love kisses down along the sinews of his neck. Dean keens into the touch and pulls Cas insistently closer to him.

Cas easily shrugs out of Dean’s grasp to quickly get up and reposition himself. He straddles Dean on the couch who is looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Tucking an arm behind Dean’s back, he deftly maneuvers them so that he’s lying on top. With a teasing grin, he ghosts his hand to linger over his palmprint and then moves down to tangle their fingers together.

Dean meets Cas’ fingers with a quick squeeze as he leans upward, seeking the warm, wet heat of Cas’ mouth with his own. Dean bites gently at Cas’ lower lip, sucking it into his mouth while gazing at Cas and his green eyes darken with lust. Cas groans and grabs Dean’s arms and cuffs them above his head, locking him into a prison of his embrace. At the same time, Cas returns the kiss with ferocity, plunging his tongue into Dean’s mouth to lick along the roof of his mouth.

Cas can feel Dean’s enthusiastic response along his leg as Dean unthinkingly thrusts upward while they kiss. “Aren’t we eager?” Cas chuckles.

Dean tenses his arms against Cas’ hold, wanting to hold Cas to help and urge him along. Frustratingly, he can’t gain any traction against the angel’s tight grip. He looks at Cas and growls a little, deep in his throat out of frustration.

Cas’ blue eyes go black at the sound worming out of his lover. He leans over Dean to bite his earlobe and snarls in his gravely voice, “You know perfectly well how to wait Dean. Be good.”

Dean instantly stills under his touch. Cas rewards him with a thorough kiss and with a blink, they are both unclothed. Cas licks downward, stopping to pay attention to Dean’s left nipple. He circles it with his tongues, bites, and then tugs with his teeth. He can feel Dean quivering with the effort to not move and decides to be merciful. However, he notes to himself that he was a fallen angel afterall and gives Dean’s right nipple a quick tweak.

Dipping down towards Dean’s heat, Cas stopped to look up at Dean who was worrying his own lip with anticipation. Cas flashed Dean a quick half-smile before engulfing Dean in one fluid motion. Unable to help himself, Dean’s arms shoot to either side of Cas’ shoulders, applying gentle pressure to keep him there.

As Cas begins to move his tongue to stroke along the underside of Dean’s shaft, Dean groans and starts to thrust upward. Cas pulls off and fixes Dean with a disapproving look as if he was a unruly child. “I will forgive you moving your hands but you are supposed to be still Dean.”

Dean murmurs, “Cas you are going to kill me.”

And Cas just retorts, “Then I will raise you from perdition again,” before returning to his task. With his cheeks hollowing out, Cas looks so beautiful to Dean that he can’t help himself. Dean gently strokes Cas’ hair, fingers briefly wrapping in dark locks, before sweeping down along his cheekbones to tap gently at his luscious mouth. With an insistent touch, he pushes his finger into Cas’ mouth, marveling at how tightly wrapped around his cock Cas is. Cas groans in response, and the vibration shakes Dean to his core. Sensing that his lover is close, Cas leans back to take only Dean’s head in his mouth and increases his suction. Then, with another quick flash of blue upwards, he holds Dean’s gaze as he studiously swallows Dean completely. Throwing his head back, Dean comes with a loud groan, and Cas hums appreciatively and swallows it all.

Cas lets Dean fall from his mouth with a soft pop and leans back onto his heels. He smiles softly at Dean and climbs forward again to place a soft kiss against his mouth.

“So, now I’ve fed you but I’m still hungry,” Dean chuckles as he wraps his arms around Cas.

“Ha ha. Very funny Dean.”

Dean shrugs with a look that says that he clearly couldn’t resist and doesn’t regret having made that comment.

“So. Chinese food? Broccoli and beef?”

“Yeah. Sounds great. Let me order, and then I’ll return the favor while the delivery guy is getting here,” Dean responds as he reaches for his phone.


End file.
